Welcome to Fanfiction.net!
by Sarah the Evil Demon Ferret
Summary: WHEEE!!! MY FIRST FANFIC!!! Well, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, and Ginny meet Bob the Ferret and get transported to ff.net!!! please read and review!


Disclaimer: SEE MY PROFILE!!!!!

~***~ 

Bob the Ferret was bored. Bob the Ferret was running around on the floor trying to get into the refrigerator so she could eat some cheese. But that didn't work. Bob couldn't open the refrigerator, she only succeeded in getting a lot of bruises. So Bob turned on her computer and wrote the fic that you are now reading.

Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!! Sakana!!!

Bob likes the word sakana! (Which is "fish" in Japanese)

Well, anyway. 

~***~

One day Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were making out in a broom cupboard. Then they disappeared. Ron Weasly was hijacking Harry's Firebolt broomstick when he disappeared. Hermione Granger was trying to light Parvati Patil's hair on fire. Then she disappeared. Ginny Weasly was sleeping when she disappeared. 

~***~

All of a sudden, Harry, Draco, Hermione(who had a lighter in her hand), Ron, and Ginny landed in a completely white room. 

Harry: BAGGINS!!! SHIRE!!!! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!

All: O.o'

Harry ran to a corner and curled up into a ball, shivering. 

Voice: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!

All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Voice: aww, don't be sad! I know just what will cheer you up!

Harry: *muttering* They stole our Precious, yes, nasty hobbitses. 

Voice: I'll make you some toast! 

Hermione: err…thanks…

Four plates of toast suddenly appear on a table that wasn't there before.

Harry: I wish I had some cheese!

Voice: YEAH!!! CHEESE!!!

Harry and the voice(who happens to be Bob) start having a very important conversation about cheese.

Hermione: um…excuse me?

Bob: Be quiet! Harry and me are having a very important conversation about cheese!

Hermione: o…k…

Draco, realizing that the only thing he has said the whole entire day was "ooh, Harry" decided to talk.

Draco: I have a pencil.

Bob: OOH!!! PENCIL!!!!! Is it green?

Draco: no.

Bob: darn. *goes back to her conversation with Harry, only to find that it is 6:00*

Bob: YAY! NOW I GET TO TORTURE YOU!!!

Ron: this can't be good.

Bob: Now, I'm going to do some really spiffy magic and bring you to a really cool place! Close your eyes!

All: *eyes are open*

Bob: you're cheating! *blindfolds Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny*

~***~ Later ~***~

Ginny: where are we?

Ron: I don't think I want to know.

Bob: *appears as a purple ferret next to them* Welcome to Fanfiction.net!

Hermione: I've heard about this place…

Harry: Something draws near…

Draco: *slaps Harry* Shut up!

Bob: *cheerfully* Follow me if you value your life!

All: *follow because they value their lives* 

Soon they come to a bunch of signs. 

Hermione: we seem to have come to a bunch of signs.

Draco: This one says "Anime"

Harry: The next one says "Books"

Ginny: Then there's "Cartoons"

Ron: Then "Comics"

Harry: "Crossovers"

Hermione: "Games," "Misc," and "Movies"

Draco: "Music Groups" and "Originals"

Ginny: and "Poetries" 

Ron: "TV Shows," too

Bob: Follow me!

The group walks past the sight saying "Anime" to the sign that says "Books". They follow Bob into a doorway of shimmering purple light. There is a blinding flash of white light, and they land hard on their backs. 

Ginny: ow…

Hermione: *is up and walking around* Odd… there are signs here too. I'm assuming they are titles of books?

Bob: yup!

Ron: Weird! Look at this one! Deltora Quest, Broken Sky, Animorphs? These are so weird!

Hermione: Yeah, But I found something even weirder.

All go over to Hermione and look up at the sign she is standing next to. It says…

All: Harry Potter?

Bob: Yup! Here you can view all the fanfictions written about you guys! 

Draco: But there's 33817 of them!

Bob: yep, and still more are coming!

Harry: That's…

Ron: a lot…

Hermione: of fics…

Bob: Yep! Follow me! 

They follow Bob through another door into the land of Harry Potter Fanfiction.

~***~

Bob: so, how was it? Should I continue? Please review, and be kind! This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction!!! ^_^


End file.
